


That Which is Yours

by VTsuion



Series: Moments Aboard the USS Enterprise and Beyond [15]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Vulcan Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTsuion/pseuds/VTsuion
Summary: Love is not logical, but is it logical to accept the love of another? Or Kirk accidentally says "I love you" to Spock, and Spock debates whether it is logical for a Vulcan to accept the love of a human.





	That Which is Yours

“I love you,” Jim said as the lights dimmed to one percent. Spock could feel the truth of the statement through his finger tips.

Logically, he should not have been surprised. He had felt Jim’s affection - his love - every time their minds had joined, every time even the slightest touch had given Spock a glimpse of Jim’s thoughts. He could see it in Jim’s gaze whenever their eyes met, whether it was in the privacy of their quarters or from across the bridge. And Spock knew how humans vocally expressed their abundant feelings. He knew Jim was no exception.

Still, despite all logic, Spock froze.

Jim noticed almost immediately, of course, and Spock could feel Jim’s regret for an instant before Spock pulled away, breaking all contact between them.

Jim grabbed Spock by the wrist to keep him from retreating any further. “I’m sorry,”  he began to say.

Spock interrupted him, “You have nothing to apologize for. You words were merely” - he paused - “unexpected.”

There was a longer pause as Spock hesitated, debating internally what to say next. Jim lay in bed beside him, patient and silent, his head propped up on his hand. In the darkness, Spock could see Jim’s bright eyes on him, watching for the slightest sign, his brows furrowed in concern.

“Love is not a Vulcan concept,” Spock said at last.

“I know,” Jim said with a soft smile. “I hope you’re not too offended by my illogical human concepts.”

“Offence is illogical,” Spock replied, almost reflexively. More cautiously, he continued, “I merely intend to impress upon you that I am not capable of responding in kind.”

Jim’s smile turned into a familiar grin. “Don’t worry, I didn’t expect you to” - he held up a hand to stop Spock from protesting - “and don’t you tell me that worrying is illogical.”

“It is highly illogical,” Spock answered accordingly.

“I know, I know.” Jim waved it off. “As long as you don’t mind me loving you, we should be alright.”

After a moment, Spock answered, “I will have to consider it.”

“I expect a full report,” Jim said with a grin. He let his head fall back onto the pillow. “Good night, Spock.”

“Good night, Jim,” Spock answered.

* * *

Spock stared down at the chess board, contemplating his next move.

“Something on your mind, Mr. Spock?” Jim asked with a grin, cutting through his circular thoughts.

“I am attempting to compose my report,” Spock replied.

“And what have you concluded?”

Spock considered the question. At last, he said, “The matter is far from settled. There is no question that love is illogical as any human emotion. If we suppose that accepting something illogical is itself illogical, it suggests that it is equally illogical for me to follow your lead when you make other decisions on illogical bases such as emotion and intuition, but your success as the captain of this ship has proven that is not the case.”

Jim grinned. “Why thank you, Mr. Spock.”

“Though we can conclude that accepting something which is illogical is not necessarily illogical, it is also not necessarily logical,” Spock continued. “The illogical decisions that you make in the course of your duty as captain of this ship are made toward an ends, and it is logical to accept them in that they successfully accomplish that ends. Is there a logical objective that love aids in fulfilling?”

Jim smiled in response, but he had to look away in search of a real answer, his eyes narrowed in thought. Finally, he met Spock’s gaze once more. “I don’t suppose my happiness counts as a logical objective.”

Spock quirked his eyebrow. “As it is an emotion, happiness is illogical,” he answered easily, but then he hesitated. “Or so would be the case if you were also a Vulcan. However, as humans are illogical and embrace such illogical emotions as happiness, I do not know if that renders it a logical objective.”

There was a long pause before Spock said, “I am inclined to say that your happiness is an important consideration.”

* * *

“Love is illogical,” Spock declared once again.

Jim looked up from his desk and leaned back, his hands behind his head. He met Spock’s eyes with his own confident gaze, a slight smile playing at his lips.

Spock continued, “As a Vulcan, it is my imperative to reject emotion in favor of logic. However, you are not Vulcan and are not bound by the same principles.”

“Are you sure you’re alright accepting something so illogical as love?” Jim asked. His expression turned serious though his tone was teasing.

“I do not accept it,” Spock answered, “But I will not object to your emotional regard for me. It would not be logical to attempt to deter you from illogical thought because it is essential to your ability to captain this ship, and your happiness is too important to risk regardless. Therefore, if it is important to you that I accept  _ your _ love, then I will do so despite my Vulcan ways.”

Jim’s face broke into a grin. “That’s very well reasoned out, though I didn’t mean to cause so much deliberation.”

“It was a fascinating philosophical debate. However, I am still not entirely comfortable with the results, as well reasoned as they may be,” Spock said.

“You know,” Jim remarked with a wry smile, “I don’t mean to deter you, but a human might consider your willingness to accept my love because it makes me happy, even though it makes you uncomfortable, to be a kind of love in and of itself.”

Spock quirked an eyebrow at him. “I would remind such a human that as a Vulcan, I am not capable of such emotions as love.”

“Of course,” Jim answered. “I know it’s nothing of the sort, I was just thinking of a hypothetical other human.”

“Of course,” Spock answered, his skepticism clear.

Jim gave an exaggerated yawn and stood up from his desk. He strode over to Spock until they were barely inches apart and put his hands on Spock’s shoulders. His hazel eyes were locked on Spock’s brown ones. Jim’s lips turned up into a mischievous smile.

“That was pretty romantic for someone who can’t feel emotions,” Jim remarked.

Spock’s eyebrow rose even higher. “I have observed that humans are sometimes inclined to interpret even inanimate objects in terms of emotion,” he retorted.

Jim grinned back at him and Spock, despite his words, offered Jim his first two fingers for a gentle embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr, vtsuion.tumblr.com, where I accept writing prompts, answer questions, and write short stories like this one.


End file.
